


Learning Experience

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Parentlock-Cybil AU Ficverse [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, Gay Parents, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Same-Sex Marriage, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And who says videogames can not help children learn? Cybil Holmes-Watson learns a lot about herself today with the help of her Daddies, Sherlock and John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Defeating Argosax

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock helps Cybil beat a videogame with a little something called "Encouragement".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

Cybil sat on the couch, watching a movie that John bought her that he found a shop while he was out picking up a couple of things. It was a movie that Cybil loves and always wanted a copy of it to have to watch at home. Plus, it was on her list of movies she either wanted to see or wanted to own. Sherlock did plan to order it online but John found before he could do this. The movie was called “The Prince Of Egypt” and it is one Cybil's favorite animated movies. Cybil used to watch it at her foster home but it's been a year or two since then. Sherlock sat at the table, working on something on his laptop with John as Cybil watched it. Though, Sherlock was distracted by the movie and Cybil's singing because already need some of the songs from it by heart. To be honest, Sherlock was enjoying seeing his Daughter being herself and happy. Sherlock looked over at his Daughter.

“Cybil.” Sherlock piped up, Cybil paused the movie and looked at her Papa. She was only at the very beginning of it.

“I will stop. I am sorry.” Cybil said.

“Oh, no! Your singing does not bother me at all. Actually, I was just wondering if you can wait until after dinner so we watch can the movie together?” Sherlock told her. Cybil's face lit up and smile appeared across her face. Usually, Sherlock doesn't watch many animated movies so whenever he wants to watch one with her, she is willing to wait. He does not think cartoons are only for childern. Sherlock just is a bit nervous but he is not sure how his reactions will in front of his Daughter and he doesn't want to make her uncomfortable. Especially when it comes to ones with lots of music/singing in it.

“Sure! I can wait until then.” Cybil replied then got off of the couch as she stopped playing the movie to go take it out of the player until later. As she waited for the disc to come out, she looked at the both of them.

“Is Daddy going to watch it with us, too?” Cybil asked.

“Do you want me to?” John replied.

“Yes.” Cybil said.

“Then of course, I will watch it with you and Papa.” John said, smiling.

“Yay!” Cybil exclaimed in delight. Sherlock and John silently giggled as Cybil then turned around to take the disc out of the player and out it in the case.

“You can leave the case on top of the player, sweetie. Since we are going to watch it later, there is no point in putting it on the shelf until then.” John told her.

“Okay. ...Can I play videogames in here until then?” Cybil said.

“That's fine. Do not forgot that we do not have do our Reading time tonight because it's Saturday.” Sherlock told her. The Holmes-Watson family does 30 minutes of reading every night except on Saturdays or if Cybil has to go to bed early that night or is not feeling well or is sick. Cybil loves reading so she does put up a fuss about or anything. Sometimes, she even reads out loud to them.

“I know but thank you for reminding me.” Cybil said.

“No problem.” Sherlock said. Cybil carefully put the case on top of the BluRay/DVD player and then went to her room to go get her Playstation 2 since it was easier for her to carry. Cybil actually knew how to hook it up so she did not need their help with that. She owned just about every systems that exists and a lot of games for each. Then she went back in her to go get her controller (which was red) and a game or two. Sherlock and John also have their own controllers for several systems. John's are always Blue. Sherlock has 3 pink controllers and one that glows purple. Cybil finds it delightful that her Papa uses mainly pink controllers when they play videogames together so that is why he always buy them in pink for himself.  
“Which games did you bring out with you to play, Honey” John asked as Cybil sat on the ground to one of the games in.

“Devil May Cry 2 and Crash Bandicoot.” Cybil said. John really does not like the idea of her playing M rated games or watching R rated movies...at first. After a while, she accepted it after seeing the way she reacted to them In fact, it was sometimes hilarious because of some the things she said.

“What part of Devil May Cry 2 are you up to now? I remember last time you were trying to beat Trismaga on Dante's playthrough.” Sherlock asked. Sherlock is a bit of gamer but only more since Cybil became their child.

“Same playthrough but I am on the final boss now and I do not like him at all.” Cybil answered.

“Is he that tough to beat?” John asked.

“...Yes and ugh! I hate Argosax! Argosax is like Anderson as a Devil May Cry boss. Very annoying and a pain in the butt to deal with.” Cybil replied. John laughed.

“Nice reference.” Sherlock said.

“Thank you. It is true though.” Cybil said. Sherlock nodded in agreement. Cybil turned around and did her own little prayer, hoping it will help beat Argosax before starting to play the game.

“Just to warn you, if I do beat him, you might want to cover you ears.” Cybil said. Boht of them thanked her for the warning. As they kept working on the laptop, Cybil kept fighting the boss but kept getting frustrated to the point of crying. Sherlock looked up at her as he saw her put controller down on the ground beside and began rocking back and forth, grunting, trying to hold back tears.

“Cybil, you okay?” Sherlock asked.

“I am just starting to get upset that I can not defeat Argosax. I keep trying and trying but I keep dying every, single time.” Cybil replied.

“Cybil, you know you do not need a Youtube tutorial on how to beat him.” Sherlock told her.

“Then how am I suppose to beat him?” Cybil asked. Sherlock smiled.

“Go savage on him with all you can and do not get discouraged. Daddy and I know you can do it!” Sherlock told her. Cybil grinned. She grabbed the controller and began to play it again. At first, Cybil was getting her butt kicked but then...suddenly...she was seriously kicking Argosax's butt. Sherlock and John were smiling. A couple of minutes later, Cybil stood up after finally delivering one final blow and defeating Argosax. Cybil squealed happily and did a little dance as she was still sitting on the ground.

“Yes!! I did it! I finally did it!” Cybil said happily.

“Yes, you did! So proud of you, Darling.” John said.

“Thank you both. If it wasn't for you both, I wouldn't have been able to do it.” Cybil told them.

“Oh, I believe you could have done it without our help.” John told her,.

“But without the encouragement, I would not have been able to.” Cybil said, smiling. Both of them smiled.

“Awe. You're welcome. Hey, how about a cookie for our little, demon hunting champion?” Sherlock asked. Cybil got up from the floor and quickly went into the kitchen to grab a cookie and came back out to eat it as she began to play Crash Bandicoot for the next hour. After that, she did some drawing until dinnertime and then the movie.

 

 

 


	2. Savage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them sit to watch a movie together but the fun is not about watching the movie entirely, it's about spending time with the ones you love and being happy.
> 
> But...there are times where you need to be reminded that it can be a bit too much at times but then you can go back to having fun.

__

It was now officially time to watch the movie and Cybil was very excited. Anytime she spends with her Daddies makes her excited and happy because there is never a dull moment in that household. Sherlock has never seen “The Prince of Egypt” before but Cybil warned them that it may be a little bit hard to watch at times but knowing them both, it would take a lot to do make them not be able to watch something. John has heard of it but has never seen it so he was curious about this movie. A little bit after dinner, Sherlock set up the movie as Cybil was sitting on the sofa, next to John. Sherlock walked over and then sat on the other of Cybil and they began to watch the movie. When the song “Deliver Us” began, Cybil began singing along to it and did some acting along it to it. Sherlock and John looked at her and smiled. She looked up at them and smiled back. Both kissed the top of her head and went back to watching it. Sherlock did have a few questions, though.

“Is this the story about Moses or it is about more than just about him?” Sherlock asked.

“It is does have to do with him _but_ it is basically a retelling of the Book of Exodus as an animated film, if that makes more sense.” Cybil explained.

“Hmm, interesting.” Sherlock said.

“It is a really good movie, though.” Cybil said back.

“So, far I do like it. I know you like the music a lot, though.” Sherlock said.

“Yes but the story is good, too, though, this is your first time watching it so I do understand we may not think the same thing at this moment.” Cybil said.

“Very true.”Sherlock said back then both of them went back to watching the movie with John. So far, both of them did like it and were enjoying it but Cybil was making it even better. Suddenly, a part of the movie popped up with a certain song (Through Heaven's Eyes) and all of them did a little dance and lip synced to it on the sofa as it played. After it finished, all of them giggled and sighed happily.

“You know, in this movie and that part. Moses and _Zipporah_ reminds me of you both in way.” Cybil piped up.

“In what way?” John asked as both men looked down at their daughter, who was still looking at the screen.

“Both of you really love each other and are happy.” Cybil told them. To her, that is what it looked like. Sherlock and John looked up at each other and smiled. They kissed and then al of them got cozy on the couch and snuggled with each other until the movie finished. The plague scene (especially when it came to the part Ramsey's son dead body covered in that shot), it sort of made her nervous but it didn't last long because it was short part to her. Sherlock and John held her to make sure she was okay. At the last scene where Moses walking them across the parted sea, Sherlock noticed something in the water in one of the shots. It was a shadow of a sea animal but Sherlock was not sure what it was exactly.

“Okay, that's a shark, isn't it? ” Sherlock asked.

“Yep and Moses is about to give it a treat.” Cybil said. John giggled snorted. Sherlock looked at his Daughter.

“Wow, Cybil.” Sherlock said to her.

“Hey, it's true. Plus, Ramsey deserves to be eaten by a shark. Though, I am worried the shark is going to get sick if he really does end up eating him.” Cybil said. John's face was buried in the couch, laughing his ass off. Sherlock giggled.

“I love you.” Sherlock told her.

“I love you, too.” Cybil said. Both of them looked at John.

“I think Daddy malfunctioned.” Sherlock told her.

“Only one way to find out.” Cybil said. She began to tickle him and he popped his head up from the couch and looked at them.

“No, he's still working. You okay?” Cybil asked. John took a breath.

“Researchers can search all over Arctic and never find any thing as cold as what you just said about Ramsey in the movie. I love you, Cybil.” John said.

“I love you, too.” Cybil said to him.

“That was brilliant and so savage at the same time.” John said to her.

“It was, wasn't it?” Cybil asked.

“Yes. It really was..” Sherlock told her.

“But it is the truth. Also, I am now slightly concerned about myself because I never knew I can go to that level of when it comes to that.” Cybil said.

“Don't be. ...I know where you get it from, so.” Sherlock said. John looked up at Sherlock, just staring at him. Sherlock looked up at his husband and grinned.

“Oh, you bitch.” John mouthed silently as he could to Sherlock but was not mad at him. Sherlock giggled and then both of them went back to watching the movie until it was over. After the movie was officially over, all of them got up from the couch and John went to go get the movie out of player and put it in the case this time.

“You know, if you ever want to tell Papa something without me knowing, I can show you how to say “bitch” in sign language.” Cybil said. John and Sherlock's eyes widened and blushed.

“Yes, I have _very_ good hearing.” Cybil said. John and Sherlock looked at her.

“Sorry.” Cybil said.

“It's okay. We have heard you say worst but you barely cuss words any way.” John said.

“That's true. That's because unlike you, I have a filter that I can control.” Cybil said. John put his hands on his hips and looked at his daughter.

“Oh, really now?” John asked. Sherlock was giggling.

“Yep.” Cybil said. John stuck his tongue out at her and she stuck her out back at him.

“She's has a point, John.” Sherlock told his hubby.

“Oh, you want to be savage, too, now?” John asked him.

“Yeah and what are you going to do about it?” Sherlock replied. John let go of his hips and walked over to Sherlock. He stopped in front of him and leaned closer to his face then quickly kissed him. Sherlock kissed him back and both of them smiled.

“You know I would never hurt you.” John said.

“At least not in front of the kid.” Sherlock told him. Cybil looked away with her eye twitching.

“Uh, ew! I really did _not_ need to know that about you both!” Cybil told them. Both of them looked at her.

“But you watch movies and play games with sex in it.” Sherlock told her.

“Well, yeah but I didn't need to know that about _you_ two. There's a big difference.” Cybil explained.

“Good point, Cybil.” John said.

“I do not mind the jokes but I felt like that was really serious.” Cybil said.

“We understand, Cybil, do not worry. I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable.” Sherlock said. She turned her head and looked at them and then smiled.

“It's okay. I am not phased by it but I feel like that should be a private matter between you both.” Cybil told him.

“Very true. We appreciate you being honest with us.” John said.

“No problem!” Cybil said She then scooted closed to them both and all of them hugged then let go. They spent another couple of hours doing things before heading to bed for the night.

 

 

 

 


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember, not all families has to be blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did put a mention of Cybil's background of her being Jewish. Just to clarify this, John is shocked because when he finds out she is, it doesn't better if she is or not, it's just an interesting fact they never knew about her until that point and it's more of the fact that she knows a lot about the history as well.
> 
> Please do not flame or bash, Thanks!

 

 

The next morning, Sherlock, John and Cybil were in the basement, John and Sherlock were doing laundry as Cybil was working on an big art project. Cybil already put her laundry in her hamper and John helped her fold it. She has her own hamper but Sherlock and John share one.

“Hey, Cybil?” Sherlock suddenly piped up.

“Yeah?” Cybil replied.

“Did you know that you are Jewish?” Sherlock asked.

“That I did know actually.” Cybil replied.

“Wait, hold on.” John said as he turned to look at both of them.

“I never knew that you were Jewish! It does not matters what religion you are to us but I never knew that. How did Papa know?”

“Well, I actually didn't but I did some research and her biological last name is from Jewish origin.” Sherlock explained.

“It is?” John asked.

“Well, techinically, you are only Jewish of your Mother is but yes, I am. Though, Baumgart and/or Baumgard is both techinically a Jewish-German last name.” Cybil told him.

“That's interesting.” John said,

“It really is. Though, I prefer Holmes-Watson over Baumgart because both of you to me are my real parents.” Cybil said, smiling. Both of them smiled back.

“And we do too and we do not want it or you any other way. Also, I hope I did not upset you by mentioning that.” Sherlock asked her.

“Oh, not at all! Actually, I do not deny that I am Jewish because it's true about me. As for bringing up my Mother. I was the one who did that and it is a fact but I wasn't talking about my biological Mother in general so it didn't upset me when talking about it.” Cybil replied.

“Oh okay. Remember, if either of us really do upset you or do any thing wrong, you do have a right to call us out on it. We do not want you to hold it back or let it go if it really bothers you, especially if either or both of us are in the wrong.” John said.

“Thanks but you did not do any thing wrong this time. I promise.” Cybil told them.

“Alright, honey. You can go back to working on your art project unless you are done.” John told her.

“Nah. I am done with it for the time being. It needs to dry any way before I can paint it more.” Cybil said. John and Cybil were doing a woodworking project and it was two wood small carvings of guns that were going to be painted and made to be hung up in their media room (mainly for Cybil but they all use it). They were going to look like Dante's guns from the first Devil May Cry game in the series.

“We still need to get paint for metallic paint for them. I only put something on them so the metallic paint would come out better on the wood and feels a bit smoother.” Cybil told them.

“That's a good idea and we are going to get the paint while we are out getting your colored pencils and a few sketchbooks while we are getting groceries.” John told her.

“Awesome! And thank you. I am seriously also most down to my pencils being just nubs. I am good on paper and sketchbooks but I could use at least one more.” Cybil said.

“Oh, I understand. Now, why don't you go wash up and change your clothes so we we can go in about an hour. I'll put your hamper outside your door.” John said. Cybil nodded, thanked her Daddy and went upstairs to get ready. After Cybil was upstairs getting ready, John and Sherlock looked at each other and then held each other.

“That child is so smart and creative. Among other things, of course. I am so glad she is ours.” John told his husband.

“I agree and same here, John. Same here.” Sherlock said back to him. John and Sherlock kissed for several seconds then let go, Sherlock grabbed the hamper and John grabbed Cybil's. Cybil had a hard time carrying her hamper when it was full because her height made it difficut for her to keep her balance when carrying it when it was full. She did bring it back upstairs and put it back when it was empty and after John helped her put her clothes away. About 20 minutes later, Cybil was ready and they left to go run some errands. As they were walking down the street, John got a notification on his phone. He looked at his phone and it was notification about a package that was going to be shipped Monday. John read it. Sherlock apparently ordered two copies of the movie soundtrack. John looked at Sherlock and Sherlock smiled, looking at John. Cybil was looking in her bag next to them so she wasn't far from them or wandering off.

“I hope your not mad at me, John but I had to.I was going to tell you but we were in such a rush.” Sherlock said.

“It's fine. Just one question though...why two of them?” John asked. Sherlock looked to the side of him. John smiled and quietly. Apparently, one of course was for Cybil. The other was..was for himself.

“Awe. That's adorable.” John said.

“The music was pretty good and it gets you thinking.” Sherlock said.

“Oh, I agree.” John said. Sherlock and him kissed just Cybil finished looking through her bag.They looked down at her.

“Did you find it?” John asked.

“Yes. I keep forgetting how small my lip balm is. My lips have been feeling very chapped lately.” Cybil replied.

“Do you need anymore?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes.” Cybil said.

“Well, as we are shopping, one of use will go with you and go pick out 3 more chapsticks.” Sherlock said. She only uses one at a time so this should last her a while.

“Can I pick out four of them, please?” Cybil asked. John and Sherlock looked at each other. She rarely asks for any thing like this and/or does not like being spoiled. Plus, it is actually a good idea. They can wait longer to get more. They looked back at her.

“You can get four of them.” John told her.

“Yay! Thanks. Plus, that's all I really want.” Cybil said.

“We know. They last you a while so it is fine.” John said back. Cybil smiled.

The three of them headed into the store and did their shopping. They did stop by the eletronics section because Sherlock needed another USB flashdrive and John and Cybil looked at the movies. They did not end up buying any but she got excited when she saw certain ones or characters. When they finished and paid for their items. They headed back home and put the stuff away. After Sherlock put the last item away, he looked at both of them.

“Well...who's hungry?” Sherlock asked.

“Me!” John and Cybil said at the same time.

“Same here. ...Lets see what we have that's light since we do have that dinner thing tonight at Ms. Hudson's.” Sherlock said.

“I am so excited and can not wait to see Grandma!” Cybil said. John and Sherlock chuckled every time she calls Mrs. Hudson “grandma” but she is family to them so it is somewhat true. Plus, Mrs. Hudson finds it delightful and considers Cybil her granddaughter so she does not mind this at all.

“She is very excited to see you, too, Cybil.” John said. Suddeny, John started tickling Cybil and Cybil giggled after John kised her cheek and quickly make a fart noise against her neck with his mouth.

“Daddy! That tickles!” Cybil said.

“Why do you think I am doing that then?” John asked.

“I know but still.” Cybil said. A few minutes later, lunch was ready and the both of them sat in their seats, as Sherlock put the plates on the table. As he put Cybil's in front of her, he quickly did a fart sound on the other side of her neck and then went to go sit down. She just looked at both of them and shook her head.

“And I am considered the child in this house? I feel like I am also living with two big five year olds.” Cybil said then looked down at her lunch and began to eat. Sherlock and John looked at each other and burst out laughing for minute then calmed down a minute later and then all of them ate their lunches. Later that night, they had dinner and spent some time at Mrs. Hudson's home for a few hours. As well as Cybil getting a lot of hugs and kisses from Grandmother Hudson. One thing for sure is that no amtter what or where you come from, you do not need be blood to be a family. All you need is unconditional love, support and be able to have fun with the people who will be by your side, care for/about and love you for who you are.

And that is what the Holmes-Watson family is. Acaring and loving family. A family that consists of two loving and caring Fathers and a Daughter with a heart of gold, a very creative and bright mind and a sharp tongue. Not to mention an amazing grandmother and that is what Cybils wants in her life A family. A family that loves her and Miss Cybil Holmes-Watson has finally found the perfect one and Sherlock and John couldn't be any happier.

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
